A shinobi's story
by ciasensei
Summary: The village of konoha my look peaceful, but with Naruto anything can happen. Anything. Romanceactiontragedy, and anything else I feel like putting in. Rated M for later chapters. Don't own Naruto BTW, wish I did...but i don't.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose early that morning. It's warmth giving rays covered Konoha like a blanket sturring the village awake. One particular resident however refused to be disturbed. Rolling over in bed he sheilded his eye's from the rays that threatened his slumber. Uzumaki Naruto usually was a morning person, but today he felt he had no reason to rise so early. "Two and a half years... all for naught." Rolling over again he faced the warm rays "Maybe putting my bed next to the window was a bad idea" Finally mustering the strength he rolled out of bed, onto the floor. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Go away..." Naruto got up and dragged his tired body to the door.

"Hey Naruto! I know your awake in there!" Sakura pounded the door even harder, threatening to tear it off it's hinges. "NARUTOOO!" Winding up Sakura threw a two megaton punch at the door. Just his luck, aruto had just opened it only to be on the recieving end of her fist. The impact could be heard throughout Konoha, as Naruto was propelled through his house, out his window, and several feet into the air. "_Wow, her slice is horrible." _Thought Naruto as he careened sky ward. _"One of these days,she'll kill me..." _Naruto pondered the thought, thinking it might not be a bad way to go. Naruto cought his composure as gravity finally began to take hold. So did the pain, as he felt his jaw. "_Yup, definetly broken..."_ Naruto rubbed the lump that was forming on his face, not realizing that the ground was approaching very quickly.

Sakura had prepared her punch for knocking the door off it's hinges, instead however she had knocked Naruto off of his. She realized her mistake when she heard the shattering glass. Quickly running to the window, she sheilded her eyes from the sun, scanning the area for signs of his location. Instead she found him flying skyward, several hundred feet away. "_Theres no way I can reach him in time."_ When he started to fall back to the ground she panicked. Flying head-long out the window, she nimbly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, running through all the maps of Konoha she had memorized, trying to guess where he would land.

Kakashi had been having a nice sleep. That is until a large object came crashing through his ceiling continuing into the next floor, and the next, and the next, and so on. But something about the holes caught his eye. As he rose from his bed he confirmed what he thought he saw. The hole that had just been made in his ceiling, along with all the others were clean circles. _"Only one thing could have done this at such a speed."_ Kakashi quickly got dressed and hopped down the hole in the floor, hoping to catch the thing he thought was doing this.

Naruto stood up, panting heavily and looked at his surroundings. There wasn't much to see, as he had dug him self a nice deep hole. Looking up he saw light through all the holes in the ceiling. Well at least part of his training wasn't useless. If he hadn't used Ransengan, his landing could have been quite painful. Crawling out of his hole he saw he was in a large basement, of what appeared to be a very tall apartment building. How many floors had he counted? He recalled losing count after twenty, choosing to focus more on what he would do if Rasengan faded out. He glanced up looking at the holes he had just made, all of then perfect circles, straight down. Something cought his eye as he moved closer to his hole, to get a better look.

Sakura stood perched on a telephone pole, scanning the area around her. "_According to my calculations, he should have landed somewhere around here." _Sakura turned and looked back, she could no longer see Naruto's house,_ "How far did I hit him?_ She pondered this thought, looking back towards the sun. She had lost sight of him in the morning sun, so she had to guess on the distance. "Guess I'll just keep going until I see some damage."

Kakashi fell for what seemed forever, using his sharigan to count the floors so as to know when he was close to the ground floor. After another twenty story's he thought he saw the bottom floor, so naturally he braced for impact. A quick look down revealed to him that there was yet another hole on the ground floor, so he readjusted for basement impact. What he hod was another twenty feet of falling, followed by a defeneing thun into a very cramped hole. Looking around him, the marks were very defined, the telltale spiral that only Rasengan could dig into the ground. Looking up he saw the distinct blond hair and goofy smile of Naruto. "How nice of you to drop in Kakashi-sensei"

Well it was damage all right. Sakura stared down into a looong series of holes, that seemed to go on forever. The holes were clean, perfect circles. "_Rasengan, he must have used that technique, to keep from hitting too hard."_ She thought about jumping in and falling down to the bottom, but that seemed like something only a rookie would do. Instead she droppend a blunt kunai with a string attached, uisng the string to judge the distance. If the kunai hadn't stopped she would jump down to the level the kunai hung at and continue the proscess. After about 10 drops she was ready to give up."_How tall is this building?"_

Naruto and Kakashi were on their way up the vertical cooridor as Naruto called it. Naruto had already explained everything to Kakashi. "Sakura will be looking for you, after flying that far." Naruto looked down at Kakashi he smiled and chuckeld "Yea, but with the gaping hole in the ceiling, it probably won't take her long." Naruto looked back up just in time to recieve blunt kunai to the forehead._"Why me...why today..." _The force of the impact threw Naruto at Kakashi who barely caught him, without skipping a beat Kakashi jumped away from the hole. Putting a now unconsious Naruto down he looked toward the hole, hoping to see what had concussed him.

"Huh, it stopped." Sakura looked down the hole, three floors down she saw where the kunai had gotten off course. Jumping down the three floors she saw plenty more holes below her. What had thrown the kunai off course. "Ahem" Sakura turned around to see Kakashi holding the kunai in his hand. Behind him lay Naruto apparently unconcious, his face battered and bruised. "Oh my god, did I do that?" Sakura ran to Naruto kneeling down beside him. Kakashi approached from behind. "Between the broken jaw you gave him, and the blunt force trauma from the kunai, I think he'll be out for a while." Kakashi just scratched his head.

Sakura had insisted on taking Naruto to the hospital, but Kakashi assured her that Naruto would be alright. After all she had used nearly all her chakra trying to revive him. Tsunade had been informed of the poceedings, and measures were already under way to repair the damage to the building. Sakura was givin the rest of the day off, as long as she visited naruto later on in the day. "_Just don't deck him again!"_ Tsunade had reminded her. So Sakura had decided to go and find Sasuke. Usually Sasuke could be found training with Lee and Neji Just outside Lee's Dojo. Sakura was as surprised as everyone the day Sasuke returned, covered in blood, carrying both orichimaru and itachi's heads in a duffel bag. She shuddered as she remebered the day of his return.


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

Thank you for all your reviews

I don't own naruto. Wish i did. but I don't.

New Chapters up on Tues,Thurs,and Sun.

enjoy

A few weeks ago

Haruna Sakura was on her way to hokage manor for her training session with Tsunade. It was to be a long day as the fifth was going to teach her advanced medical techniqes only she knew. Sakura had prepared for the long day bringing a bag with a change of clothes, lunch and other nescessities. As she approached the manor she heard a lound voice, familiar but she couldn't place it._ "Funny, I think I've heard this voice before..."_ As she rounded the corner she saw Kakashi-sensei reading his book. She glanced past him and nearly fainted at the sight of what she saw.

"SAKURA! HEY OVER HERE!" Naruto jumped up and down waving his arms franticly at Sakura hoping he could get her attention. Kakashi glanced up from his book, waved and continued to read. Naruto greeted her with a firm bow. "Sakura its so good to see you." Sakura grabbed him and gave him a hug. "Naruto, when did you get back?" "Just now" Naruto blurted breaking their embrace and turning from her, hands behind his head. He let out a slight chuckle. "Sakura, It's time" "Time for what?" Sakura questioned with a puzzled look on her face. Naruto handed her a scroll, the kanji for S-rank embroidered on the paper. She slid it open gasping at what she read. "Is this what I think it is?" Kakashi closed his book and stood. "Yes Sakura, Tsunade has recieved information on Sasuke's whereabouts. We'll be leaving first thing tomarrow.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Not only was Naruto back but Information on Sasuke had been found. She had forced her self to sleep last night, too excited to rest but knowing she would need the energy. when she had arrived at the front gate Naruto and Kakashi had already arrived, large packs on their backs. Naruto was the first to notice her. "Sakura are you ready, c'mon lets go!" Kakashi stood motioning for the guards to open the gate. The gates slowly slid open moving the years of dirt piled in front of them. Noone was ready for what they saw.

Sasuke looked up his hood partially blinding his view. "_Hmm...the gates are opening..."_ His vision began to blur again, but he quickly blinked to return his persective. Sasuke had been gone too long he supposed as he looked upon Konoha for the first time in years. Everything was just as he remembered it, with the exception of Tsunades face being on Hokage rock. Sasuke was broken out of his trance by a scream. He shot his view forward, Sharigan's opening by instinct. What he saw lightened his heart. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi stood with bewildered looks on their faces. He approached them slowly unsure of what their reactions might be. Years of Orichimaru's training had paled his skin, and hardened his features. He wore a simple traveler's robe, with a hood to conceal his face. As he stood mere feet from them he notice Kakashi and Naruto had their kunai brandished, ready to attack. "Orichimaru, How dare you come here, where's Sasuke" Naruto had gotten into a lower stance, so familiar to Sasuke. "_The Kyuubi, already Naruto, have you learned nothing."_

The figure in front of Naruto readied itself. Naruto could hold back no longer. "_This is what we trained for..."_ The kyuubi within him beckoned for release. "_This is the man who stole Sasuke, who killed the Third, and now stands in front of you...Kill him!" _Naruto was more than happy to idulge the kyuubi, lunging at Orichimaru. "Rrragh" With one swift movement Naruto's claw was at his neck, but something was wrong. His hand would move no further.

Sasuke knew he had to use it. There was no other choice. Naruto moved too fast for and ninjitsu to catch him, but he had made the mistake of looking into his eyes. "_These eye's..."_ the eye's Orichimaru had gave him. "Akaktsuki must never have him..." Those were Orichimaru's last words as he gave his life so Sasuke could have the Mangekyo sharigan.

Naruto looked around him, blinking several times to see if what he was seeing was real. He was surrounded by hundreds of hooded figures, two of which were holding his hand, preventing him from killing Orichimaru. Naruto looked up into the eye's of his enemy. The face was the same, or was it. No, only its color, pale as moonlight. The face was that of Sasuke, the eyes were clearly the Sharingan. Naruto couldn't believe it. His thoughts were confirmed as a familiar voice invaded his mind._ "Naruto, it's me Sasuke, i'm back."_

Sakura had known who he was before he had even approached. The distinct red of the Sharingan shone clearly in his eyes. Those eyes which she had lost herself in several times. Those eyes that made here feel comfort whenever she saw them. Unlike everyone else, who shudderd at the thought of the sharingan, peering into their soul, Sakura loved the idea of Sasuke using those eyes to look at her. She snapped to when Naruto snarled before lunging at Sasuke. Before she could scream Naruto had stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke just walked past him as if he hadn't even tried to strike him. He walked to Kakashi removing his hood, kneeling deeply."Kakashi-sensei I have brought a gift of repentence to Konoha, along with my deepest apologies." He removed a small duffle from his back and placed it on the ground, at Kakashi's feet.


	3. Chapter 3:Confession

**Hello Again. Chapter three here. Enjoy.**

Sakura dared not remember any more, her stomach churning at the thought. She soon arrived at Lee's dojo. As predicted Sasuke, Neji, and Lee were all training. Lee was the first to notice Sakura, and as so finisined his excerises in double time. "9997,9998,9999, 10,000... There all done" Lee shot up an ran to where Sakura had just landed, barely giving her time to stand up before he grabbed her hand. "It's good to see you Sakura!" "Good to see you too Lee." Stammerd Sakura, surprised by Lee's speed. She almost fainted when he gripped her, cracking several bones In the process. Neji and Sasuke had just finished and were walking up the hill toward them.

"Sasuke, you know she likes you, so why don't you make the first move." Neji and Sasuke were both finishing their third set of 1,000 vertical push ups. They still were no match for Lee who after finishing his fifth set of 10,000, jumped up to greet Sakura, who had just arrived. "I just don't know Neji, what if I do something or say something wrong." Sasuke may have been a badass, killing Orichimaru and Itachi single-handedly, but when it came to Sakura it was different. He had hurt her before, and while he felt the same way she did, he didn't want to risk hurting her again. "Sasuke, you are such a pansy."Both he and Sasuke finished at the same time. They fell on their backs, breathing heavily. "How does Lee do this every day, and still act as if he just woke up." Neji sat up and noticed Lee hugging Sakura, who had an expression of pain on her face. "Sasuke, lets go break that up before he crushes her."

"Neji-san, Lee-Kun, Time for dinner!" Tenten stood by the dojo spoon in hand, calling her teamates. Lee quickly released his death grip on Sakura, thus allowing her to breath. "Coming, Ten-Chan" Lee ran head long into Tenten kissing her passionetly as they Crashed into the Dojo. Neji rolled his eyes waving at Sakura as he walked toward the Dojo. "Nice to see you Sakura!" Sasuke had snuck up behind Sakura, forcing a scream out of her as he hugged her from behind. "Hey Sakura, what a surprise, what brings you here." Sakura turned around in his arms their faces inches apart. "Sasuke-Kun I-I came t-to..." _"Get a hold of your self girl, ask him out!"_ Sasuke let her go as her face turned a deep shade of crimson. "Hey, Sakura..." Sakura glanced at his eyes to see that he had his Sharingans open. She almost fainted when he grabbed her hand." Sakura c'mon I've got something to show you."

Sasuke had decided that enough was enough. He had brought her to a small clearing just outside of Konoha. "Sakura, sit right here" Sakura was obedient and sat promptly teasing her hair to one side."_What do I do, what do I do... wait get a hold sakura...just tell him how you feel...yes, this is the perfect place."_ She was sitting on a log at the edge of the clearing, her back to Konoha, and the forest. Sasuke had walked to the center of the clearing. Forming the hand seals he cried aloud, "Chidori!" the electricity forming in his hand. Sakura wondered what he was doing using such a technique. Then something caught her eye. The sky lit up with lights, making it as bright as day."_Fireflies, he's calling them with chidori."_ Sasuke had walked back and sat next to her. For the longest time the sat there admiring the view, as hundreds of lights danced about the night sky. They both looked at each other at the same time. "I want to ask...You first" Both chuckled at their speaking in unison."Sasuke, why did you bring me here?" Sasuke looked to the sky, as if pondering his words. Without warning he grabbed her head pulling her close to him. As she returned his embrace with a hug he whispered in her hear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine."Sakura-chan, I love you.

Sakura could not beleive what she had just heard._" What are you doing fool, kiss him!_" Sakura pulled him to her putting her lips to his kissing him hard . Sasuke returned the favor licking her lips with his tounge. She pulled away, looking into his eyes, "Open them, open the sharingan..." Sasuke abliged looking at her with a newfound feeling. He couldn't explain it. He just stared into her jade eyes, glittering in the moonlight. All doubt had faded away. Sakura kissed him again hugging him tighter.

Sakura heart had melted. She finally had what she had always wanted. She never wanted this to end. She felt his hand slipping up her shirt. She stopped him, breaking their kiss. "Not yet, not now." She whispered something his his ear. They both stood,sharing one last kiss. Both walked back to the village Sakura never wanting to let go of him again.

Just outside the village gate, Sasuke broke the grip of their hands, even thought he didn't want to. He turned to Sakura, Sharingan's still opened. Sakura couldn't help but stare into the red of his eyes. Mesmerized in their beauty, she had completly forgotten every thing else. Only Sasuke occupied her thoughts."So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." "Sure" Sakura just stared at him her heart fluttering. Sauske leaned over and kissed her forehead, giving her hand one last squeeze before he jumped away."_Cha!_ _Wait till Ino hears about this!"_


	4. Chapter 4:Visitor

**Thanx for all the kind reviews...**

**heres chapter four**

**Later chapters will be longer, with lemons too!**

I don't own naruto...:(

_Naruto ran with all his might. Even in Three-tale Kyuubi form, he wasn't fast enough. Soon the ANBU would catch him. No he wouldn't allow it. He turned to face his persuers,but all he saw was Sasuke wearing that black robe. Staring into his eyes he visualized the strike. Cartatoid Artery, Wrists,and then the Spine. The Kyuubi power was beginning to burn now...he had to strike quickly. He lunged forward, sending the Kyuubi chakra at all of the vizualized points. His angle was perfect, not even his eyes could see the chakra, moving at speeds unatainable by man. Naruto blinked and the pain hit him. He looked where Sasuke should have been. Instead all three of his tails were held tight by three Sasukes. He glanced down to see those red eyes glaring at him. "Useless baka, you'll never be Hokage._

Naruto sat straight up in bed, heart pounding, covered in sweat. "_It was only a dream." _But he knew that the dream was accurate. After all Sasuke stopped him as if he was standing still. Not to mention he killed both Orichimaru and Itachi. How much more powerful had he become. Naruto felt his jaw, rotating it slightly. Sakura had hit him pretty hard, but the Kyuubi gave him extrodinary healing power. His head still hurt, another momento from Sakura. "_Jeez, if i can't take a falling kunai, imagine if I actually got hit."_ He got out of bed and walked out to his balcony, a long runway with a footbar at the lend for looting out onto Konoha. Naruto looked out onto village lit by the moon, he wondered if the village would notice if he was gone. He had pondered the thought before. What had he done to cheer himself up before. "

"Dang, out again." Naruto shut his fridge, dissapointed ,depressed, and now very hungry. "_What I need is a woman around here."_ Naruto walked out to his balcony again. He sniffed at the crisp night air. "_What is that smell?"_ Naruto walked into his house sniffing the air. The smell was getting to him now. "_The front door."_ Naruto ran to his front door, or rather where it should have been. Sniffing the air again, he looked at his hall closet sure that was where the smell was coming from. He opened the closet, rummaging through the pile of junk on the floor.

Hinata's heart-finall slowed enough to let her breath."_Too close, too close."_ Hinata had been at the front door peeking in at Naruto, wondering what he was thinking. When he had bum rushed the front door she barely had time to jump onto a nearby tree branch. She now hopped down, approaching the door slowly. She saw him rummaging through his closet, stopping as he pulled out a rope."Noone will miss you... noone will care... hell noboby will even notice probably." He rose from the closet, sliding the door shut. She snuck in, behind him hiding in the kitchen across from the closet. She silently watched as he sat on the bed, shocked to see him crying. "_Whats wrong with you Naruto?"_ Hinata couldn't bear to see him like this. Her heart hurt for him, wanting to comfort him. Naruto had gotten up from his bed, retrieving a piece of paper from a nearby desk.

Naruto placed the note where he knew someone would find it. He walked to his bed and picked up the hand-made noose, walking out to the balcony. Hinata approached the desk where he had left the note. "_Citizens of Konoha, I Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi incarnate have decided to remove my self from history, please forget that I ever existed. I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I hope Konoha will be a better place without me. Signed, Uzumaki Naruto." "No he wouldn't!"_ Hinata rushed to the door opening her byakugan. He had already slipped the noose around his neck. She would have to hurry if she was to make it in time. "Naruto!" She was too late he had already jumped. She only had one chance. Pushing all her chakra to her feet, she lunged at the foot bar where he had tied the rope.

Naruto had been ready for the impact. Instead he kept falling, "_Maybe I'm already dead, maybe this is what death is like."_ Suddenly he felt a tug at his leg. Looking up he saw Hinata pulling herself toward him."_Lucky me, this must be heaven..."_ Naruto shut his eyes smiling as he continued to fall. Hinata knew there wasn't much hime left. She wrapped the rope around them both, the ground approaching fast."_Only one chance, I must use it, Naruto-kun, hold on."_

Shugohakke, Rokujyuu Yonsou!

Naruto opened his eyes, and felt around him. He was sure he was dead as he saw nothing at first. Nor could he move his arms. Did he even have arms, he wondered. He looked down and saw nothing but a blur, but he could clearly make out the face he saw. He stared into hinata's ivory eyes, tears streaming on her cheeks. Hinata looked into his deep blue eyes, her heart fluttering, threatening to stop, and making her faint. "_No, He's watching me, I must be strong for him, for us."_ "Hinata-chan you..." Before he could say the words, the impact shook them both, as the ground was disentegrated around them. Naruto looked down to see Hinata's chakra carving the solid earth like butter.

Hinata looked around her making sure they had stopped falling. She was exausted from all the chakra use, but more important things were on her mind. _"Naruto-Kun!"_ She quickly unwound the rope around them, turning to check on him. Naruto was wide-eyed, unable to muster words."Hi-hina..."

Hinata pulled the letter from her pocket, tears streaming from her eyes. She dove onto Naruto, putting her head on his chest sobbing heavily."Why! Why Naruto-kun! Konoha wouldn't be a better place without you. I-I don't know what I would do without you!" Hinata pulled herself up, staring into the pools of blue she had lost herself in so many times before. "I need you Naruto-kun, more than I need anything else." Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "_She needs me? So badly she risked her life for me, almost killing herself...for me?" _"Hinata-chan, why would you..." Before he could finish, Hinata kissed him, forcing him againts the wall. He returned her kiss, her lips so soft againts his. She slid her hand into his breaking their lock. She slid down placing her head on his chest, "Naruto-kun, now do you realize what I mean, for me, a world without you in not worth living in." Naruto placed his hand on her head, playing with her hair. It was as soft as her lips were, smooth and silky. "Hinata-chan, I..."

She shushed him, putting her finger to his lips."Naruto-kun, let me lay here for awhile, please.""Thank you, Hinata-chan."He continued to stroke her hair, not noticing nor caring about the crowd gathering above.


	5. Chapter 5:Together

**First i'd like to apologize for this chapter... you'll see later.**

**I don't own naruto.**

Hinata walked down a long hall, light barely shining through cracks in the ceiling. This hall was built for byakugan users, as its traps and pressure switches could only be seen using it. Even without Byakugan, Hinata knew the location of every trap, pit fall, and switch. She was on her way to the Head of the Hyuuga Main house. She had walked these halls before, as she came here often to seek advice. The Head of the Main house was like a grandfather to her. His kind words had always comforted her, his advice was always sound. She approached the large doors which barred the way to his room. This door was built to protect anyone inside, if they had made it this far. It could only be opened by Jyuuken, using ones chakra to spring the lock. Hinata slowly pushed the door open peeking in to see if the head was even there."Lady Hinata, please come in"

Naruto lie in bed, staring at his ceiling, mulling over what had happened. Back in that hole, he didn't even grasp what had happened, nor did he care. Someone had cared enough for him to risk their life for him. Even after he had jumped Hinata had not given up. It was comforting to him, thinking of her touch, her warmth againts his chest.Thinking back to that day, Kakashi had been the one to bring them back to reality, ushering them out of the hole and through the crowd. A nearby ANBU unit surrounded them as a medical unit checked for injuries. Granny-Tsunade was there to question them, asking for exact details on what had happened. Hinata was first to step forward, much to Kakashi and his surprise. She told Tsunade that Naruto had saved her, catching her as she fainted just over his head. She explained she as been training all day alone and had lost track of the time. Knowing her father, Hiashi, would be furious, she rushed home, pushing herself too hard. She recalled seeing Naruto below her as she blacked out, only to awaken in Naruto's arms. Tsunade stared dumfounded at Hinata's confidence, swearing that it was Naruto who had saved her. Kakashi was first on the scene, so she pulled him off to the side.

"Kakashi, you must've seen what have happened, give me your side of this story." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He explained to her that he had been on his way to check on Naruto, when he saw both Hinata and Naruto falling to the ground. "I didn't recognize the justu at first, but upon arriving at the impact site, I can assure you that it was Naruto's Rasengan Technique that saved them." Kakashi couldn't beleive he was saying this, as he knew the truth he had watched Naruto tie the rope, and witnessed Hinata using the Shugohakke, Rokujyuu Yonsou. But he knew Hinata would never allow Naruto's secret to be revealed. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him, and thiis is why she lied to the Hokage. That was why he continued the facade. This way Hyuuga house would be indebted to Naruto. Hinata had thought of all this within minutes of climbing out of that hole.

Hinata approached him with caution. A single ray of light shone where he sat. He turned to greet her, his frail body twisting to see her. "You know you needn't do that, you could always use the Byakugan." Hinata sat in front of him, allowing him to sit in a more comfortable position."It's not the same as seeing you with my own eyes." The old man smiled his wrinkles becoming more dominate.She smiled back at him, grabbing his hands." Grandfather, I have something to ask of you."

"My dear, you can ask anything of this old man and I will do my best to answer you." Hinata bowed her head thanking him. "What is it you want my dear." "I am here today to ask for your permission..."Hinata trailed off, pushing her two index fingers together, afraid to ask."Permission to do what?" The old man cocked his head to the side, wondering what was on her mind. "Permission... to choose my own husband... someone besides who the Main house chooses for me." She bowed her head low waiting for an answer.

Naruto watched as Tsunade and Kakashi walked to the hole Hinata had just made. He looked at Hinata, who only smiled at him, putting her fingers to her lips. "_Shhh" "You want me to say nothing! What were you thinking Hinata, noone will believe you!"_ She just continued to smile at him, pointing to where Tsunade and Kakashi were standing. Tsunade made an about face, looking straight into Naruto's eyes. A shiver slid down his spine, putting his hair on end. "Naruto, what do you have to say about all of this." Naruto glanced at Hinata, then at Kakashi, wondering what his next move should be. "To tell the truth, I was mearly doing what I thought would be best, regardless of whatever anyone else thinks."

"Who did you have in mind, lady Hinata?" Hinata was taken off guard by this question, not prepared to answer. She looked at the old man before her, his eyes showed no hint of brakeing his stare. She knew that he would understand, but yet she still hesitated. "I wish to be with the man who saved my life, Uzumaki Naruto!" She blushed several shades of red after blurting her answer. The old man rose from his seat, and turned his back to her. "I'm very dissapointed in you Hinata, you were raised to always respect the Main house. Now you come to me and say you want to marry someone who saved your life..." Hinata bowed deeply, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She knew it was too much to ask of him. "...when in fact it was you who had done the saving!" The old mad did an about face pointing his finger at Hinata. She looked up, a look of shock on her face. "_H-how did he..." _" Hinata, these eyes may be old, but they still work better than any Hyuuga could ever imagine. I've watched you follow that boy for years. I saw the pain on your face when he left, I saw the joy on your face when you heard of his return. I even saw you the night of that impact. With these eyes, I can see the comings and goings of all Hyuugas. All I ask is this, do you truly love him?" Hinata stood to her feet, hugging the old man, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes, I do, with all of my being." "Good." The old man broke their embrace and looked Hinata square in the eyes. "I swear that from this day foward, you will be allowed to have a relationship with anyone you choose. Also if anyone, ANYONE, should hinder you, I will personally kill them, this I swear as head of Hyuuga main house."

Naruto had finally rolled out of bed, deciding it was time for him to eat. Since he had no time to shop the previous day, after being pummled to death by Sakura, then saved by Hinata. He decided to visit a local grocery store, famous for selling twenty-three different flavors of cup ramen. He had just made his purchase, all twenty-three flavors, times three, stepping out into the morning air. A certain aroma peaked his attention. He had smelled it before, not sure what it was he sniffed the crisp morning air. Suddenly two arms had thrown themselves around him. Squeezing him tightly, Hinata pulled herself up to his ear."Hey Naruto," she whispered "I have good news. Naruto spun around to see Hinata smiling from ear to ear, her eyes shining like pearls. Her pale white skin contrasted her pitch-black hair. "_Her hair..."_ Naruto pulled her closer squeezing her tight, as he took a nice long sniff of her silky hair. It was so intoxicating, he nearly dropped his ramen. "Hinata-chan, nice to see you too. So whats the good news? Hinata grabbed his hand, running ahead of him, almost tearing his arm off. "Quickly, follow me."

Naruto hopped nimbly after Hinata, both of them jumping from roof-top to to roof-top. He had never noticed before but Hinata looked very good from behind. Her small behind jiggled with every jump. He quickened his pace, catching up with her "Hinata-chan, where are we going?" She smiled at his attempts to get her to stop, to speak, to do something! They soon stopped landing in a small clearing, a few feet in front of them stood a humble manor. It was no bigger that an average house but most people knew better than to judge it by appearance alone. Naruto had been here plenty of times, after missions he always had escorted Hinata home. "_Hyuuga manor, I wonder what she has in mind?" _Hinata turned to Naruto who had a puzzled look on his face. "Don't worry, you'll understand in a minute." Hinata had grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Her skin felt so smooth, like silk. Naruto thought he could get used to this. It was hard to imagine that only a few weeks ago Hinata would have fainted at the sight of Naruto. But now she had gained a aura about her that noone could explain.

Hyuuga Hiashi looked from the front gate, watching them approach. His fist tightened at the sight of them holding hands. "_How could she like this dobe, let alone love him."_ Hinata had walked next to her father, grabbing his hand she extended it to Naruto. "Father, this is Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto-kun this is my father Hyuuga Hiashi." Naruto bowed deeply refusing a handshake for fear of losing it. Hiashi also bowed, knowing well that if he had to touch the brat he would probably killed him. There was an odd silence, for what seemed like forever. Hinata broke the silence by elbowing her father in the ribs. "Ah yes. Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto looked up ready to recieve anything that would be thrown his way. Instead he was greeted to the sight of hiashi on his knees. "...The hyuuga main house owes you a great deal. After your harrowing rescue of my daughter, the head of the main branch recently spoke with me." Hiashi bowed deeper hoping the ground would swallow him whole."He spoke with me concerning what your reward should be. He thought you should be offered my daughters hand in marriage." What!" Naruto stammred backwards falling down."Exactly, those were my exact words as i refus...Ugh." Hinata had elbowed her father again urging him to continue with his speech."It has been agreed, that from this day forward, the heiress of hyuuga main house, hyuuga hinata, allowed to have relations with any man she chooses... even if it is you...Kyu...er I mean Naruto."

Naruto's eyes opened wide. He couldn't beleive what he was hearing. The head of hyuuga main house had agreed to let he and hinata be together. He had toyed with the idea of dating hinata but he knew her father would never allow it. But here he sat, hinata's father bowed before him, giving them his blessing. He stared at hinata, who could barely contain her excitement. She wanted to jump up and down, scream, and kiss naruto right there and then. She also knew that her father would have never approved if she hadn't gone to her grandfather first. Hiashi rose from his position and grabbed hinata's shoulders, turning her towards him."Hinata, are you absolutly sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is what you want?" She merely smiled at him."Yes, father." Hiashi bowed his head in defeat realizing there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind.


	6. Chapter 6:First Date

Next chapter for ya.

Enjoy...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Where are you sasuke-kun_"? Sakura pondered this thought as she stared out the window, unaware that her breakfast was getting cold. "Sakura, you should eat. It'll do you no good to starve yourself." Hinata sat across from her, gobbling down a stack of pancakes. The diner they were in was new around konoha, but it had already gained quite a reputation. When the early morning sun shined down on konoha, the neon sign of the diner shown on its people. "Hinata how can you eat so much, yet still keep your figure?" Sakura looked hinata up and down. She was wearing her trademark white pants, but instead of her white coat she wore one of naruto's black shirts. The shirt looked baggy on her, slipping down her left shoulder, reavealing her pale skin. "I have to eat like this, if i want to keep up with naruto." Hinata ordered another stack, while sakura started to poke at her eggs. She desperatly missed sasuke, longing to look into those crimson eyes again. Hinata looked at her, wondering what had gotten her friend so down. "Sakura, you look like you lost your best friend in the world, what happened to you.

Sakura told hinata exactly what had happened outside of konoha that day. It had been one week since then and sakura handn't seen him since. Hinata had downed three more stacks and was ordering another. Sakura asked where her and naruto had gone out lately. "Well you see... we havent really gone anywhere... except to train with Jiraiya." It was true, even with her father's permission, naruto still hadn't took her anyplace special. She enjoyed the training sessions alot. Within a week she had mastered Kage bunshin, and was starting to learn rasengan. "_Any time with naruto is precious,even if it is just training." _"You mean to tell me that all he has done for you is taught you some ninjitsu!" Hinata blushed, pushing her index fingers together. "I really don't mind, although sometimes I wish we had more alone time." They had always walked together after naruto picked her up. They held hands ,hugged, and even kissed when she had made a perfect clone. She giggled remembering that naruto had got confused and had kissed both her and the bunshin.

A waterfall crashed againts the rocks, creating a deafening roar. Naruto had gotten up early that morning, meeting sasuke at the front gate. They had agreed to train using and old fasioned method. Both had stood underneath the waterfall for hours that morning, training their chakra to repel the falling waves. From the looks of things both had failed miserably, clothes soaking wet, hanging from a nearby tree. The sun had just begun to rise, warming their bodies. "Sasuke, I have a question for you." Naruto rolled on his back looking at he morning sky, stars still shimmering in the distance. Soon the sars would bow out, making room for the largest and best star. He wondered if that was what being hokage was like. Sasuke rolled on his stomach laying his face in the soft moss, too tired to lift his head. "What is it naruto?" "I was wondering, where would you take a girl you liked, if you wanted to show her you cared." Sasuke sat up staring at his friend. "You mean hinata, right." He pondered this for a moment. He had asked himself this question this past week, in regards to sakura. "Well, I really don't know" Sasuke shugged his shoulders falling back onto the ground. "What do you mean you don't know, haven't you took sakura anywhere." Naruto had gotten up shocked that sasuske, one of the most collected and mature ninja he knew, hadn't a clue on where to take a girl out on a date. "Man we are such emo's."naruto stated aloud. Sasuke rolled over pushing himself to his feet. "Here's an idea."

"He did what?" Both sakura and hinata walked out of the diner, doubling over with laughter."It's true, he said-Ero-sennin, If I catch you looking at her like that again, I'll...I'll- and then he decked him. He walked to me, gave me a passionate kiss and stated-We'll never train with him again!" Both of them were crying now, as hinata described her past week with naruto. They both quickly regained their composure, after realizing that people were staring at them. They both walked toward the front gate, after recieving a letter at the diner.The letter had been adressed to both of them, delivered by a delivery-nin. It had read-"When you recieve this letter, come to the gate and await our return. Signed Naruto and Sasuke." "I wonder what they are up to." The sun had risen further now and it was beginning to get warmer. Sakura wondered how they had known where they were, and that they were together. Both of them were startled by the voice they heard callin their names.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, up here". The girls looked up to see naruto and sasuke standing on the archway over the gate. They both jumped in unison, performing several flips before landing in front of them. Their movements were spot on matching eacother perfectly from the flips to the way they stood. Sakura's jaw dropped at what she heard next, as they spoke in perfect unison. "We the genin of team seven, hearby invite Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata out to a movie followed by dinner at a secret location." Their voice matching so perfectly created a whole new sound, one that was intoxicating to the girls. The technique was called Voice synthesis: Melody of dreams. Sasuke had learned it from orichimaru. Using the sharingan one could copy the words being said by another person, using his chakra to mix the voices into one, special voice. This sound was a powerful Genjutsu that created link between the users and who ever heard it. Once the new voice had been heard, the victims were put in a dream like state, and would agree to anything the users wished. The girls just thought it made them sound really hot. The charm of the technique worked perfectly, as both sakura and hinata could only shake their heads yes.

As the sun began to set on konoha, hyuuga hinata stepped out from her house, a dreamy smile across her face. She wore her favorite black shirt, a gift from naruto, with one shoulder exposed. She also wore a pair of blue jeans that she thought would drive naruto mad. They were skin tight, and excentuated her hips. They were comfy and flirty at the same time. Her father had not approved, but was powerless to stop her, the fear of the head assasinating him while he slept still lingered in his mind. She met with sakura about a block from the theater. Sakura too wore tight jeans that compelmented her curves, along with a pink spaghetti strap cami that showed off her tan shoulders. Her headband had been replaced by a black bow, giving sakura a sort of gothic look about her. They arrived at the movie theater five minutes early, and eagerly awaiting their dates for the night.

"_A- are you sure you want to do this hinata?" She had arrived at his house an hour before, confessing that she couldn't wait any longer. When naruto opened the front door, she tackled him to the floor. He stared into her ivory eyes, wondering what she was thinking. Their lips met, neither of them wanting to break pace. Her tounge licked at his lips begging for entry, he kindly abliged, thrusting his own tounge into her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as naruto's tounge massaged hers. Naruto stood carrying her in his arms, setting her down on his bed. They broke their kiss long enough for naruto to remove his jacket and shirt, hinata staring at his rock hard body. Years of training had left him with a solid pex, one that hinata couldn't resist running her fingers over. Hinata flipped naruto onto his back, removing her coat. The cold night air had hardened her nipples, which naruto could only stare at. Hinata grabbed his hand, placing it on the firm mound. He squeezed a handful "So hard, yet so soft. The perfect size and shape, perfect for me" Naruto sat up kissing her neck, then flicking his tounge across her collarbone, followed by a generous suckling of her right nipple. Hinata arched backwards, moaning as he sucked hard at her breast. She felt herself creaming heavily, her legs beginning to slip.She pushed naruto on his back, kissing down his body, starting at the neck, followed by the chest, pex, then stopped at the base of his pants. She massaged his manhood through his pants, naruto's eyes rolling back. Suddenly naruto felt a sharp pain on his side._

_"_Baka, get up now or we'll be late." Sasuke planted another firm kick in naruto's side, causing him to flinch. He shot up in bed, catching the next kick, which had been directed at his head. "Geez, you sure do know the most annoying time to wake a guy." He swung his legs to the side of his bed, rubbing at his side. "You'd better hurry or we'll be late." sauke motioned to the clock on the wall, which read 7:45. "Gaah, its that time already! We'll never make it in time!" Naruto had jumped up, throwing on his coat. Both were soon jumping across the rooftops, nimbly flying through the air. "Just what were you dreaming about, anyway naruto?" Naruto could only muster a sly smirk, which sasuke had to laugh at. Both knew that if they were to make it in time, they had no time for talk. Sasuke reached in his pouch, pulling out a small vial. "Here naruto, just drink this." Naruto caught the vial, emptying the contents down his throat. It tasted horrible, almost making naruto puke. "Blech, what was that stuff?" Sasuke could only muster a sly smirk.

Sakura glanced at her watch, shivering again. "_I wish I would have brought a coat." _Hinata scanned the starry sky, hoping that she could see some sign of their dates. "_Byakugan!" _She searched again looking through buildings, lowering her head in failure when she couldn't find them. She turned toward sakura,shrugging her shoulders. Naruto saw the girls, standing only a few feet away. Hinata stood with her back towards him, "_Perfect."_ Naruto snuck up quietly behind her, hoping to catch her by surprise. He hadn't counted on her using the Byakugan, as she spun around scaring the bejeezus out of him. "Naruto-kun, where have you been? We have been waiting..." "...for three minutes, twenty two seconds." Sasuke landed behind sakura, hugging her from behind. He kissed her on the neck, giveing her goose bumps all over. "Sorry were late, but we saw these and had to get them for you. Naruto reached in his pouch extracting a small glittering jewel, which had been tied to a gold chain. Slipping it around her neck, hinata squealed with joy as she instantly recognized tear drop she had hanging around her neck. "T-this is a sapphire, isn't it naruto." "Your half right, its sapphire and aquamarine mixed together, fused using the highest quality chakra techniques." Sakura stared at her necklace, a deep ruby jewel. It was about the size of a small pebble, no wider than a quarter. It remided her of sasuke's sharingan, as she lifted it to her eyes. "_This more than makes up for them being late."_

After they had bought their tickets naruto and hinata walked to their designated theater. "_Number 7, Revelation of the Ice Princess." _Naruto had wanted to see this movie, after all this was the movie he had been a part of making. "_I wonder why it took so long for this to make it to theater." _Hinata had not really payed attention to movies that much, choosing rather to focus on naruto and training of course. Sasuke and sakura had decided to go see a different movie, something darker. "_Number 2, Death Note." _Sakura had read all of the books that this movie was based on. The dark theme was perfect for her and sasuke. They entered the theater, sitting down in the back right under the projector. "_Perfect, noone will hear a thing." _A sly smile slid across sasuke's face, as he turned to kiss sakura. She giggled playfully, as sasuke's tounge flicked across her ear, then her collar bone. She turned her head to meet his lips, looking into his eyes. She was surprised to see his sharingans open, but something was different about them.

Hinata was trying hard to keep her composure. She had expected naruto to be all over her. Instead his eyes stayed glued to the movie, as if hinata wasn't even there. She was about ready to deck him, when to her surprise he looked at her with those sapphire eyes. All her anger melted away, replaced by a feeling of comfort. She turned her head, content to finish watching the movie. Naruto reached his hand over, taking hinata by surprise. She sighed, staring at the screen as her eyes glazed over.

Over in theater two, sakura was all giggles, as sasuke had nuzzled his face in her cleavage. "Sa-sasuke-kun, d-don't." He glanced up, licking his lips. She could only smile, running her hand through his hair. He pulled himself on her, kissing her deeply darting his tounge in and out of her mouth. She closed her eyes, lifting her arms so he could remove her shirt. Sasuke stared at her breasts, glistening in the light of the movie. Lowering himself he ran his hand across her soft skin, while he flicked his tounge across her nipple. Gurgles of ecstacy erupted from her throat, as her panties became soaked. She was creaming heavily as sasuke removed her pants.As his right hand massaged her breast, he hungrily stared at her box, licking his lips. Her black panties were soaked and clinged to her lips. "S-s-sasuke please...don't." He slowly slid her panties down to her ankles, revealing her womanhood. "Sakura-chan, you must have known this would happen, or why else would you have shaved." He kissed her lips before jutting his tounge in her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. He slurped her juices, swallowing every last drop. She knew that she couldn't hold out much longer as he spread her legs pulling apart her lips. With out hesitation he sucked her clit into his mouth, playfully flicking it with his tounge. Sakura let out squeals of pleasure as orgasm rocked her body, causing her to black out.

Sakura opened her eyes, only to see the movie had just started. She looked herself up and down, looking at sasuke who was staring at the scrren eating his popcorn. "Sasuke-kun, did we just..." "...what was that sakura-chan?" Sasuke was looking at her with his head tilted to the side, as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "I'll be right back" She stood, heading for the bathrooms. "Hurry back, you wouldn't want to miss the fun." Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, unsure of what had just happened. "_Was I daydreaming... no way sakura that was too real to be a dream." _Sakura checked her pulse, and felt her forehead. She wasn't feverish, but her heart rate had gone up. "_Increased heart rate, delusions, just what is going on with me." _She splashed some cold water on her face, and walked back into the theater. Sasuke glaced up, smiling when he saw her. She sat next to him putting her head on his chest. "Sasuke-kun, can we go somewhere else, I really don't feel like watching a movie."


	7. Chapter 7:First Date 2

**Enjoy**

**I don't own naruto!**

Naruto walked out into the night air, breathing deeply. Behind him hinata rubbed her eyes, stretching her arms and yawning. She had fallen asleep, her head resting on naruto's shoulder. "I guess I was so comfortable, I just dozed off. Naruto smiled, turning to survey the stars that dotted the night sky. "Sasuke and sakura must've already left." Turning to hinata, he pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, his body was warm and inviting, a releif from the cold air. "Well since sasuke was going to pay for dinner, and he just left us behind, now what do you suppose we should do?" Hinata looked up at naruto, his hair blowing in the wind. He laughed when her stomach let out a growl, "Well, we could always cook up some ramen at my place." Hinata blushed at the thought. "W-well I-if you think s-s-so." Hinata shivered, instintivly pulling herself closer to naruto as he wrapped his arms around her, sheilding her from the cold. "C'mon lets go."

The ramen bar was empty, except for two customers. Sasuke paid for their meal, leaving a generous tip for the chef, who had cooked the ramen to perfection. Sakura was still unsure of what had happened. While she had drempt dreams of that nature before, none of them had happened quite like this one. She was absolutly sure it was real, although when she had came to, there were no signs at all of what sasuke had done. She walked along, a clear look of worry on her face. "Sakura-chan, is something bothering you. Sasuke knew he had gone too far, using the Mangekyo sharingan to have his way with her. Whatever damage he had done to her mind was now obvious, as the anxiety was clearly showing through. Sakura had stopped, turning to him, here tear glistening in the moonlight. She fell on his chest, sobbing heavily."Sasuke-kun, what exactly did you do to me... I feel so...so violated." She pounded on his chest, her composure fully breaking down. They both fell to the ground, sasuke not knowing what to do, merely stroked her hair. "Sakura... I never meant to hurt you, I thought you would be happy, I'm so sorry." Sakura continued to cry, unable to form her emotions into words. "I see, all you guys want is the same thing!" She broke his grip, struggling to get away. He chased her, easily catching her. He grabbed her shoulders, preventing her from breaking free. "Let me GO!" She screamed as lound as she could, but no sound came out. She found her self looking into his eyes. His sharingan was open again, but it was different. "Sakura-chan, listen to me... what I did to you at the theater...never really happened." She tried to break their gaze, but her head was unable to move."These eyes... my brother had them... they can emit a powerful genjustsu called tsukiyomi... with it I can make people believe they've undergone days worth of torture or that they've been pleased beyond their own comprehension." Sasuke closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. Sakura had never seen him cry before. "I didn't know that I'd hurt you by using it... and I'm sorry for doing this to you... I'll understand, if you want to leave me...I won't try to stop you." Sakura placed a hand on his cheek, wiping a tear with her thumb. "Sasuke-kun... I would never leave you... I'm just dissapointed... I had wanted our first experience to be special, thats all. I never meant for us to be like this." Both of them hugged, sakura wishing they could stay like this forever.

"You don't like that shirt, do you?" Naruto shut his fridge, carrying two glasses of milk. Hinata takes one, taking a small sip. Naruto can't help but laugh as hinata wipes away her milk mustache. "Of course not, thats why I wear it everyday." Bringing the collar to her nose, she breaths deeply, taking in as much of his scent. His smell was so heavenly to her, which is why she coveted this shirt. No matter what happened to it, it's smell would always remind her of him. She reached into it, removing her necklace. It was so beautiful, sparkiling as she spun it. It reminded her of clear skys, the ocean, and of course his eyes. Naruto couldn't help but stare as she twirled the jewel. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes, which reminded him of diamonds he had once stolen for a mission. Naruto swept several ramen cups onto the floor, clearing a seat for himself. Hinata noticed his stare, returning the favor. They stared into eachothers eyes for what seemed like hours. Naruto accidentally dropped his milk glass, breaking them of thier trance. Naruto quickly picked up his cup, which he thanked god was plastic. When he returned paper towels in hand, he stopped looking straight into hinata's eyes. "Wha-what are you doing hinata-chan?" " Why waste such good milk." Hinata licked the floor, posing like a kitten. "_OMG, I'm dating a freak...I mean that in a good way of course...wait, what do I do now?" _Hinata read the expression on his face, and in the next moment hopped in his bed. She purred low, her bent "claws" playfully calling him toward her.

"Sakura-chan, would you mind if I walked you home?" She looked up at sasuke, looking into his onyx eyes. She was glad he hadn't opened his sharingan. She now knew what it was to fear a uchiha. Even in love, they are fearsome opponents. "S-sure, just promise me something." What is it sakura-chan?" "Promise you won't open your sharingan when you look at me." "Ok, I promise." Sasuke knew that she had loved staring into his eyes. That is why he bought her the jewel, so she could be reminded of him if he wasn't there. He wondered if the ruby would end up hurting her, just like he had. Sakura reached over taking his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder. They walked several blocks, sasuke begining to suspect something." Sakura, do you sense something?" Sakura looked at sasuke again, flinching when she caught a glimpse of red in his eye. "_Something must be wrong for him to use it, even after sounding so sincere." _She quickly examinded her surroundings, pulling several senbon from her hair. "_Sakura, listen... we've been stuck in a genjustsu for a while now... the enemy could be anywhere." _He couldn't believe that his eyes hadn't seen it before. But yet again, even though he had opened his sharingan, the illusion still decieved him. Sakura knew that they were in deep. Their enemy had followed them, waiting for them to break down. "_Sasuke-kun, I think it was set up when we brokedown back there." "Hai." _

Naruto tied of the cloth he had just wrapped around his shoulder. "_Such a dirty trick, transforming into hinata. And to top it off, she ate my ramen." _He replayed the last few seconds again in his head. He had approached the bed slowly, unsure of what hinata wanted him to do. She had purred again just before she lunged at him. Assuming she wanted to wrestle he willing let himself be tackled. When she had punched his shoulder, the pain was almost instant. Immediatly his reflexes kicked in, the maliciousness in her eyes had given her away. "_When did she make the switch?" _He had only gone for some napkins, but for an expert ninja that is all it would take. "_Hinata she's in danger, I don't have time._ Naruto stood, walking into the hall. With a ferocity that he had seen only in kiba's eyes, she lunged. The bunshin dissipated as naruto quickly grabbed her hand, squeezing hard."Narutut-kun y-your hurting me...owww." Staring into his eyes the fake hinata screamed as her wrist snapped. "_His eyes... there not like they were before_."Naruto had grabbed her shirt, tearing it to shreds. The transformation was dropped, revealing the shinobi's true identedty. "So they sent an amature to kill me, eh." Her headband shown clearly in the light, four small vertical lines parallel to eachother. "Village in the grass, at your service..." The kunoichi fell to her knees as naruto twisted her shattered wrist. "Wheres hinata... where'd you take her!" The kunoichi tried to trip naruto, but with a swift movement he shattered her ankle. She screamed in pain, unable to move. "Where is she!"

His heart beat was heavy, the loss of blood was getting to him. Sasuke had no time to react when sakura had attacked. The senbon pierced his neck, nicking his neck artery. "_Thats why she didn't want me to look at her, she knew i'd see through her transformation."_ "Saskuke-kun, where are you... I want to worsen...I mean treat your injurys." It sickened him how she copied her voice, adding a sadistic touch of her own. There wasn't much time left, sasuke knew that his injuries had to be treated before they became fatal. He stood, blood dripping from his neck. "_One chance, thats all I need." _The kunoichi rounded the corner, her illusion melting around her. She met her eyes with his. "Gotcha.." Sasuke felt the senbon enter his neck, instantly paralyzing him. Turning the kunoichi, began to walk away, sure that her job was done. The pain in her leg caused her to shreik. Turning as she fell, she saw and endless ocean of sasuke, each of them had devious smirks on their faces. "Were going to have a little fun with you." Two sasukes held her down, while another covered her mouth. Her shirt ripped easily, the combination of their peircing stares and cold air sent shivers down her spine. The first sasuke mounted her hips, pulling her close to him. "Relax, we won't be gentle."

The kunoichi lie tied up nearby as a wounded sasuke removed the senbon from his neck. The pain was intense, and the bleeding wouldn't stop. Sasuke wished that sakura was there. She could have saved him... his thoughts drifted... the pain was beginning to dull." This is it...sakura... please be oka..." Naruto had finally calmed down. He looked around his room, examining the damage he had done. There were several bloodstains on the wall, along with several holes. A lump of bloody blankets lay in the corner, the shattered after-effect of his anger. Walking to his closet he slid open the door, a frightend hinata looked up at him. Her eyes were black and blue, her wrists red from where the rope had been. Naruto had tortured the Grass ninja until she let slip hinata's location. By then she was near death, a mere shell of her former self. Her injuries were so exstensive, she died only seconds after naruto had retreived hinata. Lifting her in his arms, hinata felt comforted. She had not know what hit her, only that when she came to... she was looking into his eyes again. She felt sore, twisting her wrists to releive the pressure. He placed her in a chair, which he had moved to the kitchen. "Hold still,while I get you some ice." As he turned to the fridge, hinata noticed the bandage on his shoulder. She stood only to lose her balance, falling toward naruto. This surprised him as he turned around to catch her. Once again he lifted her into his arms, this time carrying her out onto the balcony. " N-naruto are you sure you should carry me, with your shoulder bleeding." Naruto just smiled, hopping up to samller platform just above the door. Once inside he turned on the light, revealing a small room with nothing more than a cot and a fridge in it. She had no idea this was up here, the door looked just like a window from the outside. Setting her on the bed, he walked to a nearby closet, retreiving two blankets. "Here, cover up." "N-naruto-kun what about..." Kissing her lightly on the lips, he stopped her from finishing her question. "I'll take care of everything in the morning."


End file.
